


Shampoo

by Rever_Devon



Series: Itty Bitty [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Scoop out your eyes, Shampoo - Freeform, Spicy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rever_Devon/pseuds/Rever_Devon
Summary: Shampoo burns.
Series: Itty Bitty [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> "How the Host lost his eyes: The Author used No Tears Shampoo. The s p i c i n e s s of the shampoo burned the inside of his eyes. He clawed his eyes out to get rid of the s p i c i n e s s. He lost his eyes."

The Author had invited Dr. Iplier over to his place, with the excused that the doctor had catched his interest.

And not because he was lonely.

Dr. Iplier had agreed, and they found themselves talking for hours.

“You should head back, it has become quite late. Don't want to make the almighty Darkiplier angry, right Edward?”

Dr. Iplier raised an eyebrow at that,

“He can suck it. He doesn’t control where I go and with whom I decide to hang out with.”

The Author hummed at that,

“Well, I’ll be taking a shower. So you can make yourself comfortable or leave.”

The Author stood, and not waiting for an answers, left, leaving Edward in his room.

Everything was going fine in the shower, until the Author accidently rubbed his eyes.

There was a stinging sensations, and he made the mistake of opening his eyes.

Shit.

It burned.

Now, this wouldn’t be the first time it has happened, but he started panicking.

Oh god, it **burned.**

And so, his most logical decision?

Gouge his eyes out.

In the midst of everything, he heard someone open the door, followed by rapid footsteps, and then he was being picked up.

When had he fallen down?

“What the hell, Author?!”

The Author hissed out just one word,

“Spicy.”


End file.
